Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance
by kronos army
Summary: The fourth book in the Warriors of The Eternal One seris...Can Annabeth save the world? And can Percy fnally be defeated?
1. The Fall Of The West

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter One: The Fall Of The West

Perseus Jackson had finally acheived his goals. It had taken him 3000 years since his first plan to overthrow Olympus and now he had overthrown the Olympians and defeated Chaos and aquired his powers. Several of the demigods had fled when Olympus fell but the remainig ones had being punished severely. Percy had personally killed several demigods and his monsters had killed an extra five hundred, the rest had joined his forces.

Percy Jackson was now on his way to the White house in Washington D.C. He was travelling there to be instated as the leader of America after he was the official vice-president to Pollux and he had died days earlier. Percy was to become the new leader of America and then he could begin his final plans.

Percy touched down at Regean airport and was escorted to a black limosuine. It had been chaos since the fall of the gods and it would only get worse if Percy took over. There were riots in the streets and priceless artifacts from places throughout the western world had been plundered. There were armed battles in the streets and world-wide hunts for demigods who had been labelled terrorists by the media and the government.

Percy was taken to the White house and he was sworn in as the president of America. It was finally time for Percy to act. He had to have a large enough area of land to conduct his experiment and a large enough selection of 'Volunteers' To do this he had to invade other countries, Starting from their friendly neighbours, Canada and Mexico.

"Sir." A voice called to Percy as he prepared his troops, a month after his first day in office. He had planned to launch an air strike on the larger cities and this had worked after he provided the U.N proof that Canada was helping the demigods. Proof he had made himself, of course but he was now on the attack. Toronto and Ottawa had ceased to exist, Quebec was where the Canadian government had relocated to and it was there he would begin the next step in his plan.

"What is it?" Percy asked the young soldier.

"It is a message from London, sir." He said.

Percy took the memo from the young man who promptly fled in terror. Percy opened it to see.

_President Jackson,_

_Stop this madness at once. Thousands if not Millions of innocent lives will be lost if you don't call off this infernal attack, We beg you to see reason._

_Sincerly,_

_The United Kingdom's Government_

Percy scoffed at the note. 'Me, cease this?' He asked himself.

"Commander!" He roared through the open door of his office, "Stall the attack on Quebec! We declare war NOW! Launch planes, we attack London...TONIGHT!"

The commander of his army bowed to Percy and left through the door to ready the planes. Him and several high-ranking officers knew of Percy's real plan and were dedicated to executing it. If not, they would have killed him, long before now. Soon, everything would be in place for Percy. Soon, he could have the entire world. The west was already weak because of the collapse of Olympus and if he invaded they wouldn't present much of a challenge. He saw that within a month he could have from San Fransisco to Moscow under his control. All was going to plan...

Meanwhile...

Annabeth Chase sat in the darkened room, huddled next to Nico for warmth. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and only a handful of others had escaped Percy's brutality and were waging a war of resistance against him. She looked up as Thalia and Chaos entered the room and began talking strategies again. Annabeth had been unable to think properly after the fall of Olympus and wasn't much use in these parts of the battles. She was an excellent fighter but couldn't plan the attacks anymore.

"Percy..." She whispered as she stood, pulling out of her latest stupor, where she always had the same dream repeat, again and again.

*Flashback*

"Hey Percy." Annabeth called as she saw her boyfriend sat by the beach. He didn't seem to hear her however. As she went closer she saw another girl with him. A pretty girl with long, dark hair and an Asian complexion.

"Drew." Annabeth hissed at seeing the daughter of Aphrodite with her boyfriend.

"Oh Percy." Drew sighed.

"Drew." He smiled shakily back and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed seeing this. The two figures broke apart and looked at Annabeth in shock.

"Annabeth.." Drew started

"No, Drew I want Percy to tell me." She demanded.

"Well you shouldn't have cheated on me first!" Percy yelled as he stood up and raced past Annabeth towards his cabin.

"What?" Annabeth asked, suprised but it was too late. Percy had gone.

*Flashback ends*

Just then, Luke ran into the room.

"It's happening." He said "_President _Jackson has ordered an attack on London. The war is starting."

**so whatcha think? first chapter and already we know there's gunna be action! can't wait for the next chapter? Here's an extract...**

"This is an emergency broadcast from London. We have suffered extensive casulties from a Nuclear strike by Jackson and his forces. As I announce this, the government are handing over control of our Country and all of it's remaining colonies to The United States of America, We have surrendered... And all is lost..."


	2. Knights Of Hades

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Two: Knights Of Hades

Perseus Jackson sat on a seat in his luxury jet, knowing there was only mere minutes before they were above their target. London, UK. Jackson had personally come on the plane that would drop a nuclear bomb on London and start this war.

"Five minutes 'till impact sir." A voice said to him.

"Thank you Remus." Percy said, as he turned his attention to the monitor in front of him, displaying their present location. "Nearly time." Percy smiled to himself. Little did he realise that somebody was watching him.

Annabeth Chase watched with bated breath as the news footage showed that Percy's plane was minutes from London, whilst another plane was heading laden with troops and bombs for Canada.

"Ok it's showtime people." Luke said from a computer monitor as he pressed a button next to the monitor. Suddenly an explosion and a bright flash lit up the screen as the cameras focused on the Canadian bound plane as it exploded as the bomb the demigods had planted on it, ripped it to pieces.

"Woah!" The newscaster shouted at the camera "Four hundred souls were on that plane and it just exploded! It means that President Jackson will have to wait a little while longer before finishing this war with Canada."

As Percy also watched the explosion he screamed at the image and ordered the bombing now.

"But sir we'll only hit the centre of London, for maximum effect we have to keep going for a few minutes."

"DROP NOW!" Percy roared as the pilot pressed the release button. The nuclear bomb fell from the plane and dropped towards London. The people of America watched as it struck Westminster and for a few seconds nothing. The demigods began to cheer at these two victories when there was a shockwave ripple and a large mushroom cloud and an ear-shattering BANG! the bomb exploded and within seconds five miles of London was in flames and unrecognisable. London had fallen to Percy.

The next two hours on the flight back was music to Percy's ears as he recieved a report that the British were handing control of their country to Percy as to avoid another attack like the one that had claimed 8 million lives.

The news report for the public that night went like this:

"This is an emergency broadcast from London. We have suffered extensive casulties from a Nuclear strike by Jackson and his forces. As I announce this, the government are handing over control of our Country and all of it's remaining colonies to The United States of America, We have surrendered... And all is lost..."

Percy laughed as this news came in and he ordered the emergency parachutes brought to the front. He and the crew would use these to escape as he killed two birds with one stone, this plane was going to crash, and take Quebec and the remains of the Canadian resistance to him with it.

Percy strapped on his parachute as his crew did the same. There was about five minutes left until it would be too late to abandon plane, Percy noticed some of the crew he had not seen before strapping on parachutes and he went over to them to see if he could help, even though he was a tryannical dicatator now he still liked to help people who were loyal to him.

"Can I help?" He offered the lead one.

"yes you can help, Hades sends his regards." He said as him and the four people behind him withdrew their swords. Percy was caught unaware and narrowly avoided the lead one's sword. His guards dragged Percy to the exit and pushed him out, descending slowly towards the cold Atlantic sea below. Percy saw his guards draw their guns and people fall out of the plane.

He saw his guards and pilots fly past him as they died of their injuries, unasble to pull the parachute chords. They plummeted into the ocean as Percy fell and he saw the people give up hopes of stopping the plane and jump after him, parachutes opened. Their parachutes showed a logo with a K and H on them andf underneath that a slogan reading: Knights Of Hades.

Percy growled at this new symbol knowing it could only be bad as he caught sight of the lead one who winked at Percy before they just rippled under a cloud that was blocking the sun and creating a shadow and they vanished.

Percy was stunned as he recognised the lead Knight. He fell into the ocean and radioed for help, climbing onto one of the corpses for warmth and a float. He was still imagining their face in his mind. The lead Knight was Jason Grace.


	3. Romans Discover Rickman

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Three: Roman's Discover Rickman

**AN: Sorry forgot to tell you all... This story will cross-over with Harry Potter and Kane Chronicles...So here's the first meeting :)**

Reyna was angry. She had survived the attack by Percy purely by chance in Olympus and had spent the last two months on the run. She had met several other Roman demigods and they were travelling the country trying to find any demigod resistance to Percy's regime.

"Reyna." A voice came from the outside of their tent, on the outskirts of New York.

"Enter Hazel." Reyna said, recognising her second in commands voice.

"We heard word from the Greeks today." Hazel said "They have a bnase within New York and they were behind the attack on Percy's war plane yesterday."

Reyna nodded in agreement believing this to be the case.

"We also discovered who where the people behind Percy's planes crash. They call themselves the Knights of Hades and are loyal to him and him alone. Since he faded they have being waging a resistance like ourselves. We are hoping they'll join forces with us in Mahattan."

"Me too," Reyna said "They are skilled warriors i'll try to contact them for assistanc to our cause."

Reyna left Hazel and began to walk towards the exit of their camp and towards New York. She looked out tiwards the rubble if the old city where fires and bombs had ravsihed the scenery.

Reyna though back to a simplier time when she and Jason were happy together in the Roman camp, before any of this business began and before they knew of the Greeks.

"Where are you Jason?" Reyna asked the skies above, knowing that he was gone, killed four months before by Percy. Reyna looked again and saw a flash of red light, illuminate the sky, and a scream of pain.

Reyna drew her sword and ran into the trees and towards the source of the light. She came out in a clearing to see a group of people crowding around a large, blonde haired person.

"Well done Potter." A curly, blonde haired boy drawled to a dark haired, green- eyed boy. "You took me against my will, probably killed Rowle and have taken us to this strange place with a landscape that doesn't even _look_ like our time period."

"Shut up Malfoy." A ginger kid retorted "It wasn't his fault you tried to Disapparate at the same time."

"Of course Weaselbee it was the amazing mudblood and her stunning spell that did it." Malfoy said to Weaselbee. Reyna watched as the ginger kid pulled out a stick and the blonde boy did the same as the dark haired boy and a two girls, one ginger and one brunnete tried to move in front of the two, to stop them.

"Hey who are you?" Reyna asked, drawing the strangers attention qas she raised her sword. One of the boys aimed their stick at her and shoute a weird phrase that sounded like "Stupefy!" and a blast of red light shot at her, it bounced off her skin and went back, hitting the blonde boy and knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks for that." The black haired one said, looking at the one on the ground. "So who are you?"

"Reyna you?" She asked, wary of the new arrivals.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said, looking suprised as she didn't react. "This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, the boy in the corner is Neville Longbottom, the boy on the ground is Draco Malfoy and the unconscious man is a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" Reyna asked.

"Someone who serves Lord Voldemort." Harry said

"Ok." Reyna said, not knowing who this Lord whatever is.

"So where are we?" Ron aske Reyna.

"You're in what was New York." Reyna said.

"Wait was?" Hermione said "It was a thriving city when we left."

"New York's been gone for over two months." Reyna said "Where have you being?"

"What year is this?" Hermione said.

"5015." Reyna said to her.

"No it's May 1st 1998." Hermione said "We were finding Horcruxes and we're in a battle when... we time-travelled?"

"Must be." Reyna said "But how I don't know. You'll have to come with me."

"Wait right there!" A new voice said, they all turned to see an older man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. The kids all glared at him and withdrew their 'sticks' again so Reyna pulled out her sword.

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded of the newcomer.

"I am Severus Snape, demigod." He replied as he swept past the kids.


	4. Revelations and Percy's Proclamation

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Four: Revelations And Percy's Proclamation

"So let me get this straight." Reyna said to the assorted Wizards and Demigods. "So you mixed up spells and somehow travelled through time and to an alternate Universe with several of your friends, a guy you kidnapped and a death eater?" Reyna asked Harry as they sat in the Roman camp. They had tied up Malfoy but left Snape in a corner after they found out he knew about demigods.

"Yeah pretty much." Harry said "So tell us about this 'Percy Jackson' guy?"

"Well, I don't really know where to begin." Reyna said.

"Percy was the guy who led the Greeks in the battle of Manhattan and saved the world in a prophecy in 2009 then after the Gaean war in 2014 when Greece and Rome were re-united, he disappeared after being 'cheated on' we're sure he wasn't but that's his main reason. Then six months ago he attacked us and was defeated then four month sgo he was defeated again. We were beaten and he destroyed the world two months ago and he's now attacking other countries and setting up a dictatorship, getting ready to take over the universe."

"Bloody hell." Ron said "We have to stop him."

"Yeah." Hermione said "But how?"

"We don't know." Reyna admitted "But we're going to try and meet up with the surviving Greeks in New York and launch an attack on Percy."

"There's Greeks here?" Hermione said, facsinated by it all "Can we meet them?"

"Sure when we meet up you can." Reyna said "So tell us about Hogwarts."

"Well what happened is this..." Hermione started.

"There was once a young orphan called Tom Riddle who discovered he was a wizard. He thought Wizard's were immortal and set out to become just that. After many years of dark magic and evil he had fashioned seven parts of his soul. Six Horcruxes and his own body to host a share each. So far we have destroyed 5 Horcruxes (Wizards appeared just after the Room of Requirement battle but with slightly altered events in that and leading upto that) and we was going to destroy the sixth and final one when we came here. The last thing I remember before awaking here was all the colliding spells and the attempt to Disapparate by myself, and a pair of glowing, golden eyes."

"Wait golden eyes?" Reyna enquired, suddenly alert.

"Yes why?" Hermione asked her, eyes narrowing.

"Kronos..." Reyna breathed "He's the father of elder gods and goddesses but how can he have just sent you through time? Percy destroyed his essence three months ago."

"I don't know." Hermione admitted "But somehow he did."

"Ok then." Said Hazel, cutting into the conversation, "well that's one more thing we'll have to find out I guess, but how did that Snape guy know we're demigods?"

"I have a way of telling." Reyna said and she went over and whispered to Harry, who took out his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, with relish in his voice at the chance of getting his revenge for Albus Dumbledore, the spell hit Snape square in his chest and bounced away, slicing through a tree.

"How did he survive that?" The wizards asked Reyna, confused.

"Because he's a demigod too."

"Son of Hades or Pluto to you." Snape said, regaining consciousness.

"Guys!" Came a shout from Hazel, coming from the other room. "There's a transmission from Percy!"

**Meanwhile in New York...**

"Guys!" Shouted Luke "There's a message coming through on all T.V stations by Percy!"

"Get it on now." Annabeth said.

"Hello there People of America." Percy said " I know that the demigods are planning to continue this foolish war against me. I only wish for peace and prosperity. I am also informed that the demigods have sided with notorious terrorists 'Dumbledore's Army' and 'The Order of the Phoenix.' I ask the demigods to renounce thier allies and allow my government and our new allies led by Lord Voldemort-"

"Voldemort!" The wizards yelled in anger "How can we win now?"

"- And if you are willing to hand over your allies we are willing to pardon you and reintergrate you into our society. You have two days to hand them over or face the consequences. We are informed of your whereabouts and will attack you in full force unless we have your complete surrender within forty-eight hours. President Jackson out."

The T.V faded to static and the demigods looked around in shock, wondering who the wizards were in New York and the Romans wondering whether they could trust their new allies.

**AN: I'm off away for two weeks :( But to keep you interested in this stroy during this short Hiatus... I will reveal ONE spoiler which will happen in the VERY NEXT chapter... In the NEXT chapter... you WILL discover who Percy's master is!**


	5. Percy's Dream

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Five: Percy's Dream

It had been several hours since Percy's broadcast to the demigods and he was starting to tire. His new way of remaining immortal worked alot better than the curse of Achilles ever did but he was still vunerable in one area and still tired. He waved away Voldemort who had been trying to speak with him about launching an attack now, his voice cut through Percy like a blade. Percy waved him off and went to his rooms in the White House.

"Ah sleep at last." Percy said as he closed his eyes. Of course his sleep wasn't going to be peaceful tonight.

Percy dreamed he was in a large cavern and there was a presence in the shadows.

" _How goes the preparations Perseus?" _The voice asked him.

"Excellent my lord." He replied, "When the Demigods surrender we will wipe them all out and when the Death Eaters have wiped out the Wizards we can be rid of them and rule both universes."

"_Excellent." _The voice mused "_I will rise again and claim my throne once more... Nothing can now stop the might of Uranus!"_

"Truly my lord." Percy replied before everything went dark again and Percy awoke in a sweat.

**meanwhile...**

"So what shall we do?" Reyna asked Hazel after the wizards had retired for the night. "I don't know if we can trust them."

"Neither do I." Hazel said, "But for now we have no choice, we can't give into Percy."

Hazel bade Reyna goodnight and went into her tent next to Severus Snape's, leaving Reyna to her thoughts. The demigods slept uneasy that night, not knowing whether to trust their new allies or to turn them over to Jackson. It was a bad night for all as Uranus plotted his rise, his vengance... and Percy's fall.


	6. The Egyptian Movement

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Six: The Egyptian Movement

It was a quiet day in the middle of London. There were no signs of life anywhere, following the bombing raids they had suffered in the past weeks. So there was no sounds of suprise when out of nowhere appeared a group of people, wearing what appeared to be Ancient Egyptian clothing. They all seemed to be wearing Kohl around their eyes as well.

'Well done, Carter.' A girl, with brown hair said to a tall boy with what seemed to be a curved sword almost like a sickle.

'Well sorry Sadie but it isn't my fault we ended up, is this London? It looks quite different and weren't we in Cairo hunting Apohosis?'

'Why do you think we appeared here?' Jaz asked Carter.

'Don't know.' He said 'Probably one of the gods or the House messing with us.'

'You there!' A voice rang out and the group turned around to see two men in trench coats and a guy in a mask and robes.

'Stop!' The hooded man shouted and he pulled out what seemed to be a stick from under his cloak.

'Stupefy!' He shouted and pointed it at Carter. A jet of red flew out and struck Carter, sending him flying behind the others. Jaz ran to him and saw that he seemed unable to move.

'CARTER!' She screamed as She saw he wasn't getting up. The robed man pointed his stick again at her, then he screamed as Sadie pointed her wand at him and shouted 'HA-DI!' An explosion hit him and he went flying away. The two other men spoke rapidly into their phones then grabbed the robed man and seemed to vanish on the spot. When Sadie, Walt, Bass, Bes and Jaz looked two minutes later they were all gone.

They ran over towards Carter who was still passed out on the floor. Sadie bent over him and tried to revive him but to no avail. She went over and picked up the cloaked mans wand and pointed it at Carter,

'I don't know what to do.' She moaned to Bass.

'Don't worry Sadie,' Bass said 'I've seen this before, try Renerrevate.'

Sadie did as she was bade and Carter's eyes opened.

'What happened?' Carter asked.

'Death Eaters.' Came a voice, they turned to see a group of people coming towards them with a banner showing a skull and swords.

'We're the Knights of Hades.' The lead warrior said, removing his helmet 'My name is Jason Grace.'

'Erm...Nice to meet you, Jason.' Sadie said, 'Do you know who them people were?'

'The robed figure was a Death Eater, a servant of Lord Voldemort.' A girl behind Jason said. 'And two people who work for Perseus Jackson.'

'Ah ok then.' Sadie said, wanting to get away from these new arrivals without having the faintest clue who Perseus Jackson or Lord Voldemort were meant to be. 'So your fugitives?'

'Hard to be a fugitive if your technically dead.' The girl behind Jason said agaon. 'Sorry I meant to introduce myself, Piper Mclean at your service.'

'Nice to meet you Piper.' Carter said. "Mclean now where was that familiar?" He thought.

'Do you happen to have a relation called Tristain Mclean?' Sadie asked Piper, sparing Carter the awkward question.

'Not for three thousand years.' Piper replied, with a glimmer of sadness, 'He's dead.'

'No he's alive.' Sadie said, stubbornley.

'It's the year 5013 i'm pretty sure he's dead.' Piper said to Sadie.

'No it's the year 2013.' Sadie said.

'Oh no.' Jason said 'I'm really sorry you guys but you must have time-travelled because your in the year 5013.'

'WHAT!' Demanded Sadie, 'We're in the year 5013!'

'Yeah sorry.' Piper said to her.

'So how _did_ you know Tristain Mclean?' Sadie asked Piper again.

'He's my dad.' She said to Sadie, watching as the other girls eyes lit up.

'Alright!' Jason and Carter shouted, before the two girls could discuss Piper's dad. 'We need a plan of action.'

Jason turned to one of the Knights, with a long white beard appearing from under his helmet and a wand in his hand.

'You know what to do and who to help.' He said and the man followed by several other Knights, mostly men but a few girls went with him. They seemed to turn on the spot and disappear.

'Where'd they go?' Sadie demanded.

'America by Apparation.' Jason said 'We need more allies to take him down.'

'Take who down?' Jaz asked Walt who looked dumfounded.

'Perseus Jackson.' Piper said, 'The ex Hero of Olympus, child of Poseidon and ruler of this country, America and who knows where else now.'

'Wait!' Carter said 'The Greek gods exist?'

'And Roman ones.' Jason butted in, looking slightly hurt.

'Yeah why?' Piper asked.

'Because we're magicians. _Egyptian_ magicians and the Egyptian gods exist too.'

'Well this just got even more complicated.' Jason said before looking southwards. 'Come on we have to stop Percy.'

'Is he here?' Jaz asked, cowering behind Walt.

'He's in France, Paris to be precise.' Jason said, 'We're in London and we're heading to Paris. We'll probably meet our allies there, even if they don't know of us yet. And we have to stop Percy before all is lost.'


	7. Showdown In Paris Part 1

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Seven: Showdown in Paris 1/2

Percy sat down in the cafe and waited for the French President. After two weeks of intense fighting, the French were surrendering to the Americans which left Percy with everywhere west of Germany under his control. Percy was waiting for the man to arrive and sign over the country as he looked out into the war-torn city. He looked and saw a blonde-haired girl and an olive skinned boy looking towards him. He smiled and waved to them, showing them he was undefended and he dropped the gun he was concealing to show them he was unarmed. He slipped his spare gun into his jacket as the two entered the cafe and sat with him.

'Percy.' Annabeth spat.

'Jackson.' Nico growled.

'Ah good afternoon, my demigod friends. Are you here to surrender your wizard accomplices?'

'I'm afraid not Percy.' Annabeth said, having met the wizards the week previous before they reached France. 'We're here to try and make you see reason. Surrender now and we won't kill you.'

'Surrender?' Percy mused, almost laughing at their derision. 'I'm afraid you have no way of making me. There are two of you whilst everyone here is a spy for me-'

On cue everyone in the cafe turned to face the trio.

'- Also I am armed and you are not.' Percy concluded, drawing his gun.

'Damn it Annabeth.' Nico said, 'I thought he wouldn't be armed?'

'So your choice, Demigods.' Percy said, 'Surrender and pledge allegiance to me or I will, regrettably, have to dispose of you.'

'Really Mr. Jackson I see the tables turning on you.' Said a new voice, They turned to see the Egyptians and the Knights of Hades. Next to them was the Romans and Wizards accompanied by the Warriors of Chaos and Chaos himself.

'Damn you all!' Percy shouted and guns started to blaze as Percy's private army started to open fire on the unsuspecting heroes and the windows of the cafe shattered with the people in the cafe giving chase to the heroes. They ran towards the Eiffel tower with Percy's thugs approaching as Percy shot Nico and barrelled past Annabeth to give chase to the fleeing heroes.

'Your time fast approaches!' He yelled as he gave chase, calling into a phone and summoning the Death eaters and Voldemort. Annabeth got up as Nico fell fully to the floor and his eyes closed for the last time.

'NICO!' Annabeth screamed, seeing her old friend die before her.

'Annabeth...' A female voice said behind her. Annabeth turned to see a little girl facing her.

'Who are you?' Annabeth asked her

'I am the oracle of Delphi and I have a prophecy for you. The spirit of Delphi is straining to tell you this.' She said then her eyes turned green and her voice deepened.

'The Eternal lies, forsaken and alone,

Whilst Jackson's master awaits his throne,

Neither may live in peace of kind,

Or it will end in defeat for the victorious side.'

Annabeth stood in stunned silence trying to understand the prophecy when the girl's mouth opened again and she spouted another prophecy.

'The Hero resides, friendless and alone,

Betrayed by the chest,

They will strike Jackson dead,

With the sliver moon's crest.' She finished as her eyes turned to normal and she fell to the ground. Annabeth rushed to her and played her on the ground then jumped over her and chased after Percy, struggling to understand, one line of the prophecy's resounded in her head.

'They will strike Jackson _dead_.'

Annabeth gave chase towards the Eiffel tower and saw the demigods and Egyptian wizards hacking through Percy's army as the Warriors and Wizards engaged the Death eaters with Harry facing Voldemort with Snape nearby and Percy locked in combat with Thalia and the leader of the mysterious Knights of Hades they encountered the day previous.

'Die Potter!' She heard as she watched the wizard narrowly avoid a jet of green that blasted Walt form the Egyptian wizards. Walt fell backwards in a graceful arch and he landed on the ground and never got up.

Annabeth saw Harry strike at Voldemort and disarm him. Harry stood over his enemy who had been knocked to the floor.

'I won't kill you' Harry said 'Because I'm better than you.'

'Kill him Severus.' Voldemort insisted as Snape raised his wand, face etched in hatred.

'Avada Kedavra!' Snape roared, wand pointed at Voldemort as a blast of green erupted from his wand and...Missed bouncing off of Percy's back and blasting the base of the tower. The tower groaned but held in place, sparing them from being crushed. Voldemort screeched at his betrayal and grabbed his wand and disapparated with his Death Eaters following him, leaving Percy and his diminished forces by themselves...


	8. Showdown In Paris Part 2

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Eight: Showdown In Paris 2/2

Perseus Jackson was having a bad day, firstly, the oracle they had captured managed to escape and the fact that his allies had fled when they had the chance to defeat their enemies, leaving Percy and a small task force to defeat every known Demigod and ally numbering around 150.

'Sir.' One of his lieutenants called to him. 'We're being spread too thinly, we need to fall back and allow them to come to us, it'll be like pigs to slaughter if we use the heavy artillery on them.'

'Do it.' Percy called, 'But allow me and ten others to try and get their leaders to see sense, if we can't get them to give up, and we don't reappear within the hour, you have orders to fire your full barrage on them, and if we're still in there, on us as well. If that happens, your in charge.'

'Yes sir.' The man called as he summoned his best officers to assist Percy into enemy territory.

Percy led the way as they marched away from the Eiffel tower, heading north after the retreating demigods, wizards, Egyptians and warriors. Percy called to the figure of Annabeth, he saw supporting the oracle to safety.

'I'm here to negotiate Miss Chase.' Percy called. 'Surrender yourself and your fellow demigods and we will spare you. Resist and you will be destroyed along with your allies. My allies, Voldemort and Apohosis are only interested in them and I have no reason to waste innocent blood of the gods. Join us.'

'We'll join you when hell freezes Percy!' Annabeth yelled as she drew her dagger and advanced towards Percy, leaving the unconscious Oracle on the ground, Luke and Thalia ran after her, also drawing weapons.

'So be it.' Percy sneered then he signalled and his soldiers opened fire on the approaching demigods. It was bloodshed as they fired towards the demigods but the bullets rebounded as if they had been blessed not to fall in battle today. They rebounded and struck several of the soldiers killing five and injuring two. Three soldiers remained with Percy as the demigods drew closer and reached the fabled Percy Jackson.

'Percy give this up.' Annabeth pleaded as she saw the gun in Percy's hand and went to take it from him. Percy moved from her and fired a shot at her, but before it could hit Luke dived in front of it and fell to the floor. Thalia ran to him as Annabeth lunged at Percy.

'Thalia... it's too late' Luke sighed, 'Go now...' Then his eyes closed and Luke Castellan saw no more. Thalia bit back a sob and ran back towards the demigod lines, knowing that Annabeth would surely be safe.

Annabeth lunged at Percy and swiped with the side of her dagger trying to knock Percy out cold. Percy saw this weakness and fired a round of bullets at her. Annabeth dodged and ducked like crazy around the first six or so but the final bullet, struck her chest and she fell to the floor. Thalia ran towards her as Percy aimed his gun at her head.

'Goodbye misses Chase' Percy said as Annabeth jumped up and hit him around the head with her dagger's handle with full force.

Percy fell to the ground, unconscious as his troops raced to help him and Thalia grabbed Annabeth and dragged her towards Harry after the others had disapparated. Thalia held Annabeth and Harry and together they fled as Percy was dragged towards a waiting helicopter by his soldiers. This battle, it seemed was a stalemate.


	9. Parthenon of Perseus Part 1

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Nine: The Parthenon of Perseus 1/2

It had been six months since the fight in Paris, and the allied group of Warriors, Greeks, Romans, Wizards and Magici ans had moved further South-East, fleeing America and heading towards Greece and a possible last stand against Percy and his forces. They had spoken to an old man in Berlin who told them to head for the Parthenon. There they would meet some help with wending their perilous plight. Perhaps, even he said, eternal rest.

'Wake up Annabeth.' Thalia said to herself.

It'd been six months since Annabeth slipped into a coma after fighting Percy and she was slowing them down. Soon Thalia knew, She'd have to leave her at a hospital and go off, leaving her at the mercy of Percy's regime in Europe. Percy had been busy, consolidating power and taking over different countries. Only Greece remained free, under neutrality and Percy was preparing to take the country within days. He had forces surrounding the country and they were ready to march.

'T-Thalia.' Thalia heard and she looked to see Annabeth stirring beneath her, trying to rise.

'Are you ok?' Thalia asked her, helping her to her feet.

'Yeah, Where are we? Where's Percy?'

'Percy escaped Annabeth.' Thalia said' You've been in a coma for six months and we're on the border of Greece about to slip into the country and head to Athens.'

'Why?' Annabeth asked.

'Percy's taken _everywhere_ Annabeth. Only Greece is out of his control now. We need to get there _Toda_y.If we get to Athens then we can alert the Greeks to the threat and we can try to raise an army to fight off Percy. Also we believe there will be someone at the Parthenon who can help us.'

'So to Athens?' Annabeth asked, two hours later as they slipped through the border and headed South-West to Athens, hearing a helicopter disappear into the night.

'Athens.' Thalia agreed

Percy Jackson sat in the helicopter and waited, watching the thermal imagery of a large group of people some 500 feet below.

'Run demigods.' Percy sighed 'You'll _never_ run far enough!' and with that he signalled the pilot and they took off, towards Athens and a final confrontration.

'Annabeth.' Thalia said, watching out for monsters as they travelled towards Athens.

'Yeah Thalia?' Annabeth enquired, looking at her old friend.

'Why do you think Percy's doing all this?'

'I don't know Thalia.' Annabeth replied miserably, suprised anyone could turn so heartless so easily without even a shred of remorse for the murders and betrayal he'd caused.

'We're here.' Thalia announced the next morning as the demigods reached Athens and saw the Parthenon ahead of them, with a helicopter by the entrance, as they pulled closer they saw men with walkie-talkies in the 'copter and with his back to them, a man in a suit, talking to a woman near the statue of Athena.

The demigods slipped past the helicopter and approached the two people. Before they got there though, the woman gasped and her grey eyes shone with fear, her sleek black hair fell in front of her face. It was Athena. And the man turned to face them with an inhumane smile. The man was Percy Jackson.

'Well Demigods.' Percy said, 'I see this worked. I knew Athena would not have faded and it was easy to subdue her. I hear you meet a soothsayer in Berlin who told you to come here no?' Percy took off his shirt to reveal a mucky set of robes. 'Yes I led you here and into my trap.'

'Run Demigods, you can do no good here.' Athena warned as Percy withdrew riptide.

'It's too late for that now.' Percy chided. 'I do believe I'll rid myself of you now.' And he charged with riptide, but not at the demigods. He plunged the sword straight into the chest of Athena.


	10. Parthenon Of Perseus Part 2

Warriors Of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Ten: The Parthenon Of Perseus 2/2

Percy lunged forward and plunged his sword into the chest of Athena. She staggered backwards and smashed into her crumbling statue, golden ichor spilling all over it.

'The start of a new dawn.' Percy gloated 'The start of MY reign!' he said as he slied at Athena again, hoping to go for the kill. Annabeth screamed and dived forward, slamming into Percy and they both crashed into the statue of Athena. With a groabn, the statue started trembling and it collapsed, covering Percy, Annabeth and Athena in the rubble. Thalia and the others ran forward and tried to prise Annabeth and Athena from the wreckage.

Suddenly as they approached it, their was an unearthly shriek and a golden glow. Percy burst out of the rubble, causing it to rain down again on the feeble forms of Annabeth and Athena and allowing him to fix his hateful gaze upon the remaining demigods. He screamed and released a wave of water and fire at them, which smashed into the wall and started to rock the entire building. Percy looked at the roof, reproachefully, then ran towards his awaiting helicopter outside, towards the government offices and a final victory in Greece, before his forces moved in. Leaving the demigods behind to perish in the collapsing building.

'Percy...' Annabeth thought weakly as she struggled to breathe, suffocated by the dust and crushed by the rubble as Athena lay next to her, unmoving and starting to disappear from view. Athena was starting to fade, with her final holy building falling to pieces, so was she, and it looked like the demigods would be finally defeated in the Parthenon. And the reign of Perseus Jackson would begin.


	11. The Heist

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Eleven: The Heist

*Four Months prior to the last two chapters*

Annabeth had been in a coma for two months now. It was upto Thalia to plan all of the resistance's moves and to ensure they were perfectly executed. It was by no means an easy thing to do. Thalia looked over her maps again, observing every last detail. If anything went wrong on this mission, it could mean an early end to the war they were staging against Percy and the end of freedom as they knew it. They needed to stop Percy's supplies so that they could draw out this war and buy themselves more time to organise a resistance movement. They had discovered that the entire amount Percy was spending on the war effort was being transported in one huge van to Berlin from Paris. This was their chance to cripple Percy's armies.

The amount was 2 Trillion dollars, but there was one slight problem for them, as well as being guarded by 100 of Percy's best troops, Percy himself was there with the money. They would have to beat him and his troops to get to it.

'Everyone ready?' Luke called over to the others. He had come back to life through the doors of death like the other fallen heroes like Jason, Pollux and Piper, his job would be to distract Pery's drivers and when they went to see what was happening, Thalia and the others would move in, take out the closest troops and take out the money.

'When you are.' Thalia said pointedly as she waited for Luke to begin. They all watched as Luke stood up next to the road Percy's convoy were travelling down. He stepped out into the middle and fell to the ground in an apparent faint. When Percy's first truck reached him they rushed out to check on the apparently injured man. As they reached him Luke grinned, jumped up and in two quick movements snapped both of their neck's. He ran into the truck before anyone could see what was causing the hold-up and started driving forward, leading the convoy towards Thalia and the others.

'Let's go.' Thalia said to the others and as Luke's truck went past them and he nodded towards them, Thalia yelled and a bolt of lightning came down and struck into the second van, the one before the money van. It burst into flames and the other vans grinded to a stop. They saw Percy jump out of one of the vans and run towards it as Thalia yelled again and Percy was sent flying ten feet away as the van behind the money van was struck and it exploded into flames as well.

'Thalia!' They heard Percy yell as he got to his feet. 'Those demigods are here!' He roared at his troops, piling out of the vans behind which hadn't been struck 'Find them!'

'Yes sir!' They yelled as they spread out, running up the hill which the demigods were sheltering behind.

'It's been great fighting with you guys.' Thalia yelled to the others as she yelled again and lightning struck as the demigods piled out over the hill and Percy's forces fell back under the onslaught of weapons and weather unable to aim against the demigods as well. They ran towards the trucks as Percy neared his money truck and stood behind it. The demigods reached the bottom of the hill and as three Athena kids went to the back of it to crack the side open, the demigods heard faint whimpers as Percy took out all three of them.

Thalia called out 'Are you guys ok?' as Percy came to face the demigods

'The answer to your question is no.' He grinned like a maniac and yelled water,fire and energy all collecting hands as he blasted it towards the demigods. Luke yelled as he drove his truck towards Percy as the demigods scattered. He drove at Percy and Percy lazily waved his hand, sending Luke flying over his head as the van rolleed in the air before exploding as it fell to the ground, the demigods saw Luke dive out and fall to the floor and slump unconscious against the ground as he tried to rise.

Thalia yelled and blasted lightning at Percy which he stopped with his hand and added to his ever-building storm of energy, ice, fire and water. Percy smiled as Thalia's eyes opened seeing that she couldn't hurt him with her powers. Percy laughed as more added to it and Thalia charged at him, she kicked hard and Percy went behind her in between her and the demigods with Thalia's back to the van. Percy snarled as his energy field continued to build.

'Hey Percy.' Thalia taunted ' You know what happens when Lightning meets water?'

she said firing another bolt of lightning at him, which he sucked into the vortex of energy. Percy released it at Thalia in a scream as wave after wave of pure energy fired at her, in a destructive beam of energy.

'You get FIRE!' she shouted, jumping into the air, over the beam as Percy looked up in horror as shwe dived over his beam, and kicked him hard in the face. Percy fell as Thalia did a somersault landed on the floor as the demigods were dragging Luke up the hill and watched as the beam hit Percy's truck, exploding it and all of the money inside. Percy screamed as the truck exploded and the demigods fled towards the distant city of Berlin.


	12. Roman's Reign Supreme

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

AN: Well, to keep to a deadline I set myself, have to do three chapters to finish this book by Midnight...Wish me luck :D p.s Remember Harry Potter on this day, and the brave sacrifices Lily and James Potter made to save their only son, and remember Harry Potter, the boy who lived

Chapter Twelve: Roman's Reign Supreme

It was time. The Romans and the Knights of Hades had been planning this for weeks now. It was time to hit Percy hard in a three pronged attack. They would sweep through Rome and liberate their home nation, then as the Greeks struck Olympus and Warriors and Egyptians took Cairo, they would all gather as one and free Washington, Percy would be toppled and they would be able to raise the gods once more.

'We ready?' Reyna said to Bobby as they prepared to strike. Jason, Piper, Dumbledore and Luke would all join the Greeks whilst they struck Rome. They were currently on one of the famous seven hills, overlooking the sprawling city beneath them.

'Let's go!' Reyna said after a nod from Bobby, 'Let's send this scum back to Tartarus!'

The Fifty plus fighters ran down the hill heading for the Government offices which were surrounded by monsters and human mercaneries. They burst out and formed a circle around the group loyal to Percy, surrounding it.

Reyna yelled and the Demigods drew their weapons and charged, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold glistening in the sunlight. They ran into the encampment of Percy's forces and started slashing and stabbing, hacking and rolling as Human Mercenaries fell with a scream and monsters hissed as they exploded, returning to Tartarus.

Reyna and Bobby ran into the building to see Gaia herself rising from the ground, they screamed and began to raise their weapons when they were surrounded by more of Percy's monsters. Gaia smiled and waved her hand and the monsters were sucked into the ground.

'Run heroes.' She said, sleepily 'I have bought you enough time for now and must go help some of your other friends, my husband must be stopped.'

Reyna nodded and ran forward, understanding that Uranus was behind Percy's evil and was the real reason everything had happened. She and Bobby burst into the main office to see a young girl sat behind a desk there.

'Hello.' She said softly, 'If you have come to stop Percy then I'm afriad I can't allow you to live, but if you can defeat me, I shall allow you this country and all of it's peasants.'

'Who are you?' Reyna asked as she raised her Gladius and prepared to strike.

'I am unknown to you, daughter of Belladona.' The girl said.

'Who are you?' Bobby snarled, raising his Imperial Gold spear.

'I am Bianca.' The girl said plainly, 'Bianca Di Angelo.'

'Well miss Angelo your going down!' Bobby shouted, charging towards her and swinging his spear, Bianca laughed and waved her hand and Bobby flew into thwe back wall and slumped to the ground.

'You see daughter of Belladona.' Bianca stated to a shocked Reyna. 'I not only can do that, but also this!' She waved her hand and Bobby stood up and walked towards the two of them. He raised his spear and attacked Reyna, seemingly unable to control his body.

Reyna ducked under his first blow as Bianca moved her hand to mime Reyna's movements. Bobby responded and attacked again and again. Reyna ducked again and jabbed, her Gladius sinking into Bobby's armour and slicing his shoulder. As this happened Bianca cried in pain and dropped her arm, Bobby falling to the floor unconscious again.

Reyna noticed that Bianca felt pain if something she was controlling was injured. She decided then to strike, she raised her Gladius and sliced, cutting Bianca across the cheek, blood started to run down Bianca's face as she realised what had happened.

'The fight is yours.' Bianca said, bowing her head 'But I am not defeated daughter of Belladona. I will return one day and you will be sorry!' Bianca started to gather a golden glow around her and in an instant vanished.

Reyna helped Bobby up, knowing their part was done.

'It's upto the others now.' Reyna said as she helped Bobby outside, towards the victorious demigods.


	13. Egyptian Exodus

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Thirteen: Egyptian Exodus

Carter and Sadie Kane knew it was time. They had been planning this for weeks now. Now it was time for their attack on Percy's building in Cairo and to enter the House of Life and reclaim it.

'Ready Sadie?' Carter asked as they reached Cairo.

'Let's go.' Sadie said to her brother. looking at the Government buildings as monsters surrounded it.

They planned to attack the government buildings together as one then vthey'd branch off from the Warriors of Chaos and take the House themselves.

They charged down the hill into the path of waiting monsters. They saw Aphosis racwe towards them as the Warriors engaged him snd his allies, tearing into them and forcing thier way into the government buildings. They easily over-powered the guards and soon they had the buildings secured. They pressed on into the House as the Warriors attacked Aphosis, tearing into him with spells and weapons and he fell under their onslaught, and exploded returning to the Duat.

The Kane's pressed on down into the basement and through into the House of Life, they ran down the corridor and over the gaping chasm ending up in the throne room itself. What they saw next was enough to really make them made. The Pharoah's throne looked damaged from sword slashes and a boy around 17 was about to sit in the throne.

'Stop!' Yelled Carter drawing his sword and charging forward.

Sadie realised the boy looked like Anubis with dark hair and a pale complexion.

'Who are you?' Carter asked as they reached the boy who had also withdrew his sword and looked ready to fight.

'I am Nico Di Angelo.' the boy said 'And I'm afraid If you want this country back you're gonna have to take it from me!' He shouted running towards them and raising his sword above his head.

Nico swung his sword and sliced downwards, barely missing Carter's head by mere inches. Carter ducked under his blow and jabbed, his sword going into Nico's chest, what should have been Nico keeling over, presumably dead was him snarling in rage and continuing his offensive, swinging his sword and slicing in the air mere inches from them.

'How did he survive that?' Carter asked, thunderstruck.

'Now witness the power of a Blessed One!' Nico screamed, raising his hands as black energy pulsed from them, surrounding the Kane's and destroynig the throne room, dust flew into the air and when it settled Nico saw the throne room destroyed but the Kane's and the throne had spmehow survived, unharmed.

'Interesting.' Nico said 'Protected by Zeus I see? Well, We shall meet again young Kane's this land I see has been rightfully won by you.' And he disappeard in a silvery glow as the Kane's looked at each other then hugged each other before turning to leave to go help the Warriors of Chaos.


	14. Uranus Rising

Warriors of The Eternal One: Resistance

Chapter Fourteen: Uranus Rising

AN: This is it...The FINAL Chapter...Who will win? Who will lose? Will we see more death? And uncover the truth about what occured 3000 years before?

Annabeth and Thalia raced towards the imposing mountain looming towards them, seeming to come ever closer towards the approaching demigods. They knew that this is where it would have to end. This was Mount Olympus and they knew the final showdown with Percy and possibly Uranus had to happen here.

'We ready?' Thalia called to the assortment of Wizards and Demigods ready to attack the mountain.

'Ready.' Harry and Annabeth called back to her.

They could see a massive army of humans, monsters and death eaters setting up camp a few hundred feet away from them, the ridge they were behind covered them from view for now but it wouldn't be long until they were discovered. They saw what looked like a procession winding up the mountain towards the ancient home of the gods and they knew Percy and Voldemort would be leading it.

'Let's get them.' Harry snarled.

'Wait Potter.' Snape said to Harry 'If you attack like that we'll all be killed, I suggest we each grab a non-magical counterpart and apparate to the bottom of the ridge, bypassing the troops and being able to chase the vanguard.'

Thalia smiled at Snape's reckoning and told all the demigods to hold onto the arm of a wizard or witch. Annabeth grabbed Harry as Thalia grabbed Snape's and they all disapparated. They appeared on the other side of the camp and saw the long winding road next to them.

'Ok.' Said Pollux to them, 'As this is basically your fight up there how about Harry, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Ron, Hermione, Piper and Luke go up there and we'll all handle it down here?'

'Sounds good.' They all said after a short disagreement.

'Well good luck.' Annabeth said pointedly to Pollux, knowing most of the people there would probably be dead by the day's end.

'You too.' Pollux said, 'We'll give you ten minutes first to climb so you have more time to get away from the ground forces.'

Annabeth and the others started climbing the long path after Percy and his vanguard, after a while they heard yells from beneath them and heard the clashes of metal against metal and raised voices and gunfire, seeing streaks of red and green illuminate the sky around them.

They continued climbing up the long path for about another hour until they heard voices up ahead. They slowly snuck upto it to see Voldemort and about five death eaters surrounding him. There was Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Dolohov and Yaxley with him as well as two Dracanea, the minotaur and Percy himself.

'Where is the entrance?' Voldemort asked, his soft voice hissing and seemingly more impatient with every syllable.

'We're close.' Percy said 'We need to figure out the exact way or the entrance won't reveal itself.'

They watched as Percy seemed to shudder and he began talking in an unknown language, with a much deeper voice. They looked at Percy's face and they saw that his eyes were no longer the sea green they were the last time they had faced him, they were now startingly grey but not the grey of Annabeth's but darker grey seemingly the colour of an angry sky.

'How sssssoon will it be lord Uranusssss?' One of the Dracanea said to Percy.

'Soon Queen Sess you will have your revenge.' Percy/Uranus said to her softly as he continued his chants towards a solid rock wall. Suddenly the wall started to glow and a large archway revealed itself. Percy's eyes turned sea green again and he shuddered, grinning broadly at the archway in front of him.

'What did I tell you?' He asked Voldemort as the death eaters started forward behind Percy.

The demigods and wizards watched as Percy and his vanguard passed through before entering the camp they had been in minutes before.

'So Percy and Uranus are one now?' Harry asked Annabeth, terror evident upon his face.

'If so it will be even more unlikely he will be killed.' Snape drawled as he stood up and raised his wand. 'But the others shouldn't be too much of a problem to dispose of. I shall personally see to Bellatrix. Potter, I trust you want the Dark Lord yourself?'

'It has to be me.' Harry said grimly, standing and pulling out his wand as well.

Annabeth stood and unsheathed her bronze dagger as Thalia and Luke stood as well.

'Percy must be left to the demigods.' Annabeth said, 'But we need you wizards to keep them death eaters and Tom Riddle occupied.'

'That's what we excel at.' Hermione said, smiling weakly.

The demigods snuck further along until they saw an ante-chamber. Voldemort and the others were there and they watched as Percy and two new arrivlas, hidden in cloaks went through towards the throne room.

'Ready?' Thalia whispered to the others.

'Ready.' Everyone else whispered back to her.

They all charged out and took the death eaters unaware. Before Voldemort could even begin to move his mouth Snape, Harry, Ron and Hermione had started jinxing and cursing and Dolhov fell under a stunning spell from Hermione, Ron hit Draco with a full-body bind and Snape had cast the killing curse upon Bellatrix Lestrange who dodged it and began fiercly duelling with Snape to one side. Lucius and Yaxley attaepmted to attack the demigods in all this but Ron and Hermione intercepted them and began to duel as Harry rushed forward and in two blazes of green and red light Harry and Voldemort began to fight.

the demigods slipped past the fighting wizards and into the throne room as Percy's two assistants spread out behind Percy and he turned to face the demigods.

'I've known for a long time now you were following us up the mountain.' Percy said 'I just wanted to see how far you would get. Well done and now me and my friends will rid ourselves of you.'

'Who are they?' Jasin asked, pointing at the two cloaked figures.

The person on the left pulled off their hood to reveal a girl with long dakr hair and a pale complexion. 'Bianca Di Angelo at your service, and I'll avenge myself upon you Jason Grace for the defeat I suffered an hour ago to your insufferable friend Reyna.'

Jason smirked as she said this as the other figure pulled off his hood and revealed Nico Di Angelo to the others.

'Hello you guys.' Nico said to the shocked demigods 'I was brought back generously by Percy, who convinced me that it is pointless to fight for the side which is doomed to fail. I saw this and decided to fight, so why not join us before I have to kill you all?'

'Never.' Annabeth cried, blinking back tears.

'Ah sweet Annabeth.' Nico crooned 'We can continue the relationship we were building before I was killed all those months ago if you join us. I don't wish for your deaths, only the deaths of those insufferable Kane children who defeated me in Cairo an hour ago.'

'Well, we'll never join you Nico and we'll defeat you AGAIN!' Thalia yelled at him as the demigods all drew their weapons.

Percy sighed and looked at the demigods 'So diplomatic means won't come to anything then? Well we'll have to even the odds.' He smirked as Bellatrix and Voldemort came hurtling into the room behind the demigods and a silver bow and arrow appeared in Percy's hands.

'I see your prophecy stated the one who would kill me would use this to do so? Well as this weapon of Artemis' can only appear every thousand years I see no reason in not living another thousand years at least.' Percy said as he threw the weapon to the floor. He withdrew Riptide and charged towards the demigods, with Bianca and Nico both charging and Bellatrix and Voldemort casting killing curses towards them.

The demigods ducked under the curses as they smashed into the decaying thrones of Ares and Aphrodite, causing them to rain down to the floor in rubble and barely missing Luke by feet. Annabeth and Thalia charged at Percy and Nico whilst Luke enaged Bianca and Jason and Piper attacked Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Piper ducked under Bellatrix's first killing curse as a scuffle was heard and Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into the room, seemingly having overcome their opponents. Piper was thrown aside as Hermione and Ron engaged Bellatrix and Jason joined her as Harry once again duelled Voldemort. It appeared as though Harry had been blasted aside by Voldemort who had ran with Bellatrix, who had killed Snape, into the throne room as Hermione and Ron finished against Yaxley and Lucius. Now they seemed to have overcome their opposition and could rejoin the main fight.

Jason and Piper attacked Nico and Bianca leaving Thalia, Annabeth and Luke free to fight Percy. Percy hissed and snarled as they ducked and wove around him unable to penetrate his defence of sword skills and ring of pure chaos energy and water that surrounded him. Jason ducked under Bianca's jab as he tried to slice her with his sword. Nico was sending blast after blast of pure black energy at Piper who was slicing them with her dagger and dispelling them easily, Nico screamed and slcied at Piper, knocking her dagger from her hand as she attempted to block.

Nico pushed her to the ground and was about to stab downards when Jason threw his sword at Nico, which impaled him and smashed him against the far wall with the force of the throw. Nico pulled it from him and threw it back to Jason saying 'Try harder son of Jupiter next time.' As Bianca attacked Jason once again.

Piper grabbed her dagger and stabbed Nico's foot who laughed and kicked her hard in the head, blood filled her mouth as Nico advanced towards her again.

'I cannot die, daughter of Aphrodite, your situation is hopeless.'

'No,' Piper spat at him 'But _she_ can.' She smirked as Nico looked as Jason sliced at Bianca who mis-timed her slice and ended up dropping her sword as his went into her chest.

Bianca shuddered then fell to the floor as Jason stood over her. Annabeth kicked Percy and he fell as Annabeth ran over towards Jason and Bianca as Nico approached. Nico dropped his sword and shoved Jason away from Bianca as he knelt down beside her, lips moving in an ancient greek message, trying to assure her safe passage to the next life as she was too injured to live.

Annabeth knelt next to Nico who looked at his sister's corpse amd said to him gently 'You know who you truly are Nico, and you know that this is Percy's fault.' Nico stood up and glared at Annabeth before walking to Percy's side, Luke and Thalia had ran over to Annabeth when they saw she had left Percy alone.

Nico stood by Percy as the wizards duels raged on.

'You see now?' Percy hissed 'Nico is mine. now kill them Nico.'

'No.' Nico said softly.

'I order you to kill them.' Percy insisted, venom in his voice.

Nico looked at Percy and raised his sword again.

'For Olympus!" He yelled as he sliced at Percy who raised his hand and blasted Nico with chaos energy.

'I have removed your immortality Nico and you are now dying from your wounds, goodbye son of Hades.' Percy said as he turned his back on the dying Nico and faced the demigods.

'Round two.' Percy said before charging again.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione ducked around Bellatrix as she shot curse after curse at them, unable to finish them. He raised his wand and heard the high voice shout once again

'Avada Kedavra!' as he responded with 'Expelliarmus!'

he saw red light hit green jet as their spells collided once again and disappated ibnto nothing, seeming impossible for one to kill the other.

'Avada Kedavra!' Harry heard again as he had a brainwave. He jumped out of the way of the green jet and as it soared past him he shouted 'Expelliarmus!' at Voldemort, watching as his wand soared out of his hand, into Harry's waiting left hand.

Harry stared down as Voldemort was on the floor beneath him, disarmed and looking pitiful as Bellatrix stopped to see what had happened and Hermione's stunner hit her squarely in the heart, killing her instantly. Bellatrix toppled just as Nico and Bianca before had leaving a wandless Tom Riddle and maniac Percy to fight on alone.

Harry stood staring at Voldemort as his head told him to finish off his arch-enemy but his heart told him that he couldn't just kill a person, no matter how evil he was. Harry could feel the pressure of everyone who Voldemort had killed upon him, urging him to do it. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort who kept his head bowed.

'Stupefy.' Harry said, pointing Voldemort's wand at Voldemort's heart, killing him painlessly and quickly.

Harry dropped Voldemort's wand and walked towards Ron and Hermione glad that the threat of Voldemort was gone at last. Percy snarled seeing his last help vanish as the demigods all surrounded him. Percy's eyes glowed and he was taken over by Uranus again.

'Well foolish demigods, you have sealed your doom now. I was going to allow you to surrender and live, but I feel like settling for several dead demigods now.'

Uranus yelled and the demigods were blasted backwards, writhing in agony as they smashed into the walls. Harry and the wizards moved towards him as a quake shook the room and two people appeared. One of them was Gaia and another was a Luke look-a-like except his eyes glowed golden.

'Kronos!' Uranus yelled ' And Gaia...how charming.'

'Goodbye son and husband.' Gaia said to Uranus as she waved her hand and he started to sink into the ground.

'Not so fast.' Uranus said as he waved his hand and the Essence appeared and smashed into Gaia, sucking her into it. Kronos ran to the wizards and waved his hand.

'Goodbye Wizards your job is done here, good luck.' Kronos said as he turned back to help the demigods against Uranus.

'Why do you help them son?' Uranus asked Kronos.

'As I would rather they live than you father.' Kronos replied stiffly as Uranus waved his hand again and the Essence sucked in Kronos as well before it vanished.

Uranus smiled as Annabeth approached again, finally getting to her feet.

'I never cheated on Percy, you made him think I did so you could use him didn't you?' Annabeth demanded of Uranus.

'Yes foolish girl of course I did.'

'You did?' Uranus said, but it wasn't Uranus' voice, it was Percy's.

'Percy?' Annabeth asked, seeming as if she had just been hit with a heavy weight.

'yes wise girl.' Percy said. 'Explain. Now.' Percy demanded as his eyes clouded again and Uranus took over.

'I planted a false image in your mind of your girlfriend cheating on you, so you would hate her and cheat on her, allowing them all to hate you. Then you would flee and I would mould you into the ultimate machine to destroy Olympus as I have done!'

'Not today.' Percy said, regaining control and snatching up the weapon of Artemis.

'What are you doing?' Annabeth asked as Percy aimed the weapon at her.

'Killing the right person' Percy said as he aimed it again 'Lord Apollo allow me to hit my true target.'

Percy fired and as the arrow was about to hit Annabeth it veered left towards Luke and then flew upwards and around the back of Percy and out of everyone's line of sight. After a minute the arrow hadn't moved and Percy fell forwards. The arrow was sticking out of a point just above his ankle.

'Achille's heel.' Annabeth whispered as Percy spat blood out and layed there weakly, shivering and slowly losing all strength.

'Yes Annabeth, the Prophecy referred to me all along, please forgive me for what I did' Percy said imploringly, looking at Annabeth and the other demigods.

'We will.' Luke said seriously, looking at the others. Percy nodded and went limp. It was over, the demigods were still standing and Uranus was defeated, and Percy Jackson was dead, killed by the silver moons crest.

The End


	15. Epilogue

Warriors Of The Eternal One: Resistance

Epilogue

Three Weeks Later...

It had been Three weeks since the fall of Percy and things were finally staring to turn around. The Wizards and Magicians had returned to their own time and place and the Warriors of Chaos had left a few days before. The Demigods had returned to the Greek camp which was now a joint Greek-Roman camp and was enchanted to carry both aspects, the Little Tiber now flowed through the entrance hill of the camp into the Atlantic.

Annabeth and Thalia sat relaxing in the sun, the quest they had undertaken after Percy's fall succedded, the Gods had been restored and the world was finally starting to heal, true London was uninhabitable now, and the world was in depression with tghe scars of war affecting everyone but they had survived, Uranus was gone and everything was perfect.

'Can we just stay like this Thalia?' Annabeth asked.

'I think we earned the right to a quiet life, Annabeth.' Thalia joked as they looked out over the Atlantic, glistening in the distance. They looked and saw a figure, laying in the surf.

Annabeth jumped up and sprinted away towards the person as Thalia made to follow her. As Annabeth ran, an image of Chaos flashed before her eyes.

'A way of saying thank you, make sure they choose the right path this time.'

Annabeth reached the surf to see a young man laying face down in it. He was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, showing he was a Greek demigod (the Romans still wore purple to distinguish them when they played one another at capture the flag) and black jeans. As Annabeth reached him the man groaned and rolled over, showing jet black hair. He opened his eyes and looked at Annabeth as she stared into those familair eyes, those Sea-Green eyes.

'A-Annabeth?' Percy asked weakly.

'Hey.' She smiled at him, as he tried to rise.

'Annabeth...' Percy started, trying to explain his past actions.

'Don't' Annabeth said as she rushed to him and firmly hugged him, Thalia arrived to see her hugging him and as seeing it was Percy, turned to tell the others of his return.

Annabeth eventually let go of Percy, and then without a care, without been embarrased at the sight of the entire camp rushing towards them, Annabeth kissed Percy.

Percy blushed as the campers arrived to see the two of them kissing, and it was in Annabeth's opinion, the best kiss of all time...again.

Meanwhile...

Far below Los Angeles, deep within the Underworld, a powerful force was felt. This force was coming towards the entrance to Tartarus, and heading for the River Styx and the attempt to escape the Underworld.

'Stop!' Shouted a security ghoul, lunging forward.

The figure laughed and balsted it away. the other ghoulds backed off as it ran out of the fields of Asphodel and towards the ferry of Charon

'_Prepare Olympus, Because I'M coming.' _Uranus roared.

The End


	16. REWRITE

ATTENTION PEOPLES OF EARTH! I am re-writing the entire Warriors of the Eternal One series. Hopefully the first chapter will be up later today :D if you liked the original, you'll love the improved versions. I'll keep the old ones up, until I've done, so you can still read them if you wish.


	17. It starts

Starting from tomorrow, I will be deleting, re-writing and uploading almost all of my stories, so please do keep an eye out for it!


End file.
